You
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: -You...- Sus labios articulan palabras poco claras hasta que la menor lo encara. Frialdad. Odio. Recelo. -Go to hell, rubbish...-susurra fulminándolo con sus orbes encendidos en convicción. UsUk Nyo. Para: Vicky e Inu-san


Hi! Hi! :3

Escribí mi segundo Yuri, aunque siento que no me salió lindo.

Escribir de madrugada no hace bien. D:

Aún así es para unas amigas especiales e importantes.

¡Inu-san! Y mi hija Vicky.

Ojalá les guste hahaha~

**Disclaimer:** Un tipo llamado Hidekaz Himaruya se robó mis ideas xD ¡Mentira! Todo los derechos sobre los personajes a él.

**Categorías: **Humor, Romance.

**Parejas:** Fem! USA X Fem! England. [Emily X Alice.]

E insinuaciones de England X Fem! USA.

[Arthur X Emily.] Y USA X England. [Alfred X Arthur.]

**Advertencia:** Yuri. Celos. Nada grave :)

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Alice Kirkland es una dama inglesa, correcta, refinada.

Calmada, de buen juicio y léxico.

Su vocabulario es propio de cualquier señorita decente con moral.

Nada de altisonantes inapropiadas o expresiones toscas y groseras.

Es una joven respetuosa, amorosa y comprensiva.

Elegante, sensata, bella.

Ordenada, estudiosa.

Pero, está sola.

No tiene un guapo novio, porque ella está enamorada de una chica.

Y esa joven es su todo.

Por eso escribe lo que siente en su diario, expresa su amor imposible en las hojas de papel a cuadros.

El nombre de aquella muchacha resultaba sencillo pero lindo:

Emily Jones.

Y sí tuviese que definirla sería algo así.

Era alegría.

Carisma.

Luz.

Vida.

Infantilidad.

Seguridad.

Coraje.

Necedad.

Belleza.

Y sinceridad.

Su hermoso ángel.

Su preciado tesoro.

Para Alice, la estadounidense era muchas cosas.

Tantas, que a veces no podía definirlas todas.

Pero, eso no importaba realmente.

Porque Alice sonreía sí ella estaba bien, se sentía mal cuando Jones lloraba desconsolada por algún chico idiota que no la apreciaba.

Se molestaba sí la ignoraba, y aunque jamás lo admitiera se preocupaba si esta llegaba a faltar, mientras que sus absurdos pensamientos la hacían creer que la americana de seguro se hallaba en otro sitio con alguien más.

Y eso le provoca celos.

Esos pensamientos la bombardean sin piedad en la sala de su casa, y allí está rayando su libreta para calmarse.

¿Y sí le llama por teléfono?

No, no, no.

¿Con qué propósito?

Sólo platicar haciendo el tonto un buen rato no es opción a tomar, además de viniendo de Kirkland sería raro.

¿Un mensaje?

¿Y si no le contesta?

Se muerde los labios, indecisa.

Esperará a verle mañana para preguntárselo personalmente, pero es probable que Emily empiece a molestarla con que es una exagerada.

O esas cosas.

Frunce el ceño ante la simple posibilidad.

Tan metida está en su mundo que no parece darse cuenta que Arthur, su hermano mayor, la mira.

La observa silencioso con sus ojos verdes, no quiere molestarla, se ve concentrada en su cuaderno.

Seguramente está estudiando para un examen.

No interrumpirá.

Sabe que Alice es una chica dedicada sus estudios como él.

Sonríe orgulloso.

Aunque estaba emocionado por contarle a su hermanita que conoció a una linda chica llamada: Emily.

Y que mañana le pediría una cita.

Así que se acerca al sillón, toma asiento a su lado al tiempo que la saluda.

Hablan de temas triviales hasta que Arthur revela el motivo de la conversación.

Una chica.

De cierta manera la británica se lo imaginaba. Incita a su hermano a que hable, quiere saber cómo será su próxima cuñada.

Desea saber, su hermano merece una buena novia, digna de un caballero como lo es él.

Tiene curiosidad, él se ruboriza un poco empezando a relatarle que la conoció hoy, en un parque del centro, justo Arthur regresaba de la biblioteca pública.

Chocó con ella por accidente, sus ojos se vuelven soñadores al decir aquello, el destino los hizo conocerse.

La invitó a tomar un café a modo de disculpa, ella apenada aceptó.

Alice sonríe tenuemente, sonaba lindo el encuentro.

Describe a la muchacha como una princesa.

Rubia, de cabellos cortos y rizados. Ojos azules. Sonrisa perfecta.

La británica se extraña un poco, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

La descripción se le hace familiar, pero logra convencerse de que son ideas suyas.

No puede ser su Emily.

Aunque ella no haya ido a la escuela no es indicio de que conoció a su hermano.

Arthur continúa hablando acerca de ella.

Es americana, más específicamente estadounidense.

Alice desvía la mirada jade con recelo.

No es Emily, no puede serlo.

Hay cientos de mujeres estadounidenses en Reino Unido.

Arthur por fin revela el nombre de su chica.

Emily Jones.

Y el tiempo se detiene. Todo pasa lento para Alice.

Frunce el ceño mientras aprieta su cuaderno con fuerza inusual en ella.

Las mejillas se le sonrojan pero de coraje.

Se muerde los labios.

Arthur sigue hablando sin notar el cambio en su compañera.

Va invitar a Emily a salir mañana, la llamara a su celular.

Luego le propondrá salir, quiere algo serio con ella.

Conquistarla, ganar su corazón.

Ser su alma gemela.

Es un cuento de hadas para él, un horror para ella.

Alice se levanta del sillón en silencio sin moverse de lugar.

Arthur la mira expectante, desea escuchar que opina su tierna hermana sobre el tema.

**-You...-**

Sus labios articulan palabras poco claras hasta que la menor lo encara.

Frialdad. Odio. Recelo.

**-Go to hell, rubbish...-**susurra fulminándolo con sus orbes encendidos en convicción.

**-What?-**exclama desencajado.

No entiende el porqué de esa reacción y respuesta.

¿Qué hizo?

**-Emily is mine, aléjate Kirkland. O te las verás conmigo-**suelta como advertencia.

No es una amenaza todavía, sólo una advertencia de que si se acerca demasiado a su preciado tesoro, atacará tal cuál pirata, o mercenaria para defender lo que es suyo.

Sin mediar palabras, lanza una mirada gélida para concluir retirándose a paso calmado.

Sabe que él captó todo.

Arthur parpadea extrañado.

¿A su hermana le gustaba Emily? ¡OMG!

¡Eso era tan extraño!

Más tarde tendría que hablar con Alice acerca de eso.

Por el momento seguía impactado.

Jamás volvería a fijarse en una chica linda que sea estadounidense, quizás una inglesa.

Suspira tomando su celular para borrar el número de Emily.

Mejor suerte a la siguiente.

Alice ya en su habitación escribe una carta, va a declararse a Emily.

Espera ser aceptada. Siente lo de Arthur pero ya han hecho sufrir a Jones antiguamente, no lo permitirá más.

La hará feliz como se lo merece.

Cualquiera pensaría que Alice se haría a un lado para que su hermano y Emily sean felices pero, en verdad ella lucharía por tener su propio cuento de hadas junto con aquella persona que robó su corazón.

.

.

.

En otra parte una alegre americana balanceaba sus pies al borde de su cama, contándole emocionada a su hermano Alfred, que hoy conoció a su futuro cuñado.

**-Se llama Arthur, es lindo. Justo tu tipo, además es hermano de mi princesa ¿No es genial?-**Emily irradia felicidad pura al hablar.

**-Sí, suena tentador****….****-**

El chico de ojos azules sonríe de manera sensual moviendo sus cabellos dorados.

Le interesó ese Arthur, quizás...

Nada se sabía aún.

Emily dibuja una gran sonrisa mientras le muestra a su hermano la razón por la cual falto al colegio.

Un anillo.

Lo compró para la inglesa, le pedirá salir mañana que la vea.

En cuanto a Arthur, se disculpará con él y le presentará a su atractivo hermano Alfred.

Así no se quedará solo.

Emily ríe una vez más antes de arrojarse a su cama para tomar una siesta.

Soñará que Alice también la ama.

Alfred cierra la puerta dejándola sola.

Ya quiere que sea mañana.

.

.

.

Se acabó. TnT Pero, ellas se aman. Wiii~ Pobre Arthur, mejor que pose sus ojazos verdes sobre un sexy estadounidense llamado Alfred.

Hahahaha~ Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review lleno de amor :3 o una bomba.

*Go to hell, rubbish-Vete al infierno, basura.* Aclaración para Inu-san

Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...


End file.
